


Starman

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Snuggling, Starman - Freeform, Sweetness, Valentine’s Day, gift for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: Alex expected to go out for Valentine’s Day, not sit in and watch and 80s sci fi movie.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Starman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salsapowered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsapowered/gifts).



> So this is just a short piece I made as a Valentine’s Day gift for my amazing girlfriend, enjoy!

You know, Alex had expected a lot of things in her life. She was the director of an agency that deals with aliens, it was literally her job to expect the unexpected. But what she didn’t expect were the plans that her girlfriend made for Valentine’s Day. 

She was expecting maybe to go out, maybe to a nice restaurant. But instead, Kara wanted to stay in and watch some random sci-fi movie from the 80s that she had just discovered, _Starman_ was the name of it. She’d never heard of it, but Kara had already had watched it a thousand times. And since they had the night off, Kara had convinced Alex to watch it with her. 

She had the tv ready, the blanket was laid out, the popcorn, candy, and pizza were laid out on the table, and Kara had her excitement ready as well. Alex wanted some idea of what the movie was about, so she read the DVD box really quick. Ok, so Jeff Bridges plays and alien, takes the form of Karen Allen’s dead husband, and they try to get to Arizona with the military on their tale, ok, seems pretty standard, but why was Kara obsessing over it so badly? 

“Are you ready???” Kara asked excitedly, remote in hand. 

“I guess” Alex replied before sitting down next to the kryptonian “Why do you want me to see this movie so badly?” Alex asked, her curiosity getting there better of her. 

“What? Can’t I just want my girlfriend to see a good movie?” Alex wasn’t buying it. 

“What’s the real reason?” Kara sighed. 

“Well...you’re gonna think this is dorky....but it reminds me of us.” Alex was listening “I mean an alien falling to Earth, growing attached to a beautiful human, military on their butts, sound familiar to you?” Kara definitely had a point “I mean granted I didn’t take the shape of a dead person. But still it just....it makes me think of you and me. I know, it’s silly.” Alex wrapped her arms around Kara. 

“Hey, it’s not silly, it’s sweet.” Alex was thanked with a sweet kiss. Kara snuggled into her favorite human and pressed play. 

Two hours later, Alex was crying like a baby and Kara was holding her now. All the food was gone, mostly eaten by Kara, and they were happy as could possibly be. One things for sure, if Alex liked the movie, Kara couldn’t wait to show her the tv show. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day to all! And to that very special lady reading this, love you honey bunny!!!😘😘😘


End file.
